BBQ MEat
by UMMX
Summary: Something I came up with last year I hope you like it I almost had it. Naruto shows what happens when you brake the rules.


Naruto Uzumaki... the 6th Hokage smile at his desk he had beside him two of the most powerful women in the world. You might think you know whom they are but your wrong... If anyone would say it would be Hinata, Sakura or Ino your thinking the wrong Generation.

Beside the Hokage Desk was two women in there early 20th year of life. These two if you could see past the Anbu Gear are Moegi and Hanabi Hyuug, the two greatest warrior on the planet. Moegi had become an master of Tsunade art and was now better then Sakura, and Hanabi took Hinata artwork and made it 240% better. Sakura and Hinata both a first didn't want to do it but after few seal, and mind control they gave away all they knew and didn't even remember. Tsunade was mad at first but after fixing her mind she was told to relax and be happy, she was the teach of Shizune whom love him more then anything and even ask to take away her drinking and he did it for her.

Shizune and Tsunade left the town to start a healing center few miles away but he was okay with it.

Naruto blue eyes look at the clock and he smile with that he vanish and the giggling started. "Have fun..." More giggling... "I know he will after all council was stupid to try it and because they don't know what we know..." More giggling at the other in the room wonder what was going on.

On the street

Three sexy women each one more sexual then the last could be seen walking down a long road in sex black dress or should we say three black dress. One was a pink hair woman with giant tits and green eyes, the second one was a girl with blue hair and silver eyes and boobs that was so big that her dress didn't even keep them cover. The last girl was blond girl with hair down to her ass and her dress show off her naked ass as they walk to the Hokage house. "lets do this girl..." Sakura pull a tube with blood on it slap it on the seal as the gate open... "Project fuck Hokage starts now..." Ino smile while the other two enter as the gate close behind them.

On the other side of town

Tsunade and Shizune were looking at the next generation talking about how stupid people are and how conclusion would not be what people want it. Tsunade and Shizune didn't get it, The young kids laugh a bit, there minds were old like jelly, but once they handled a card to the two old woman and told that Naruto ask them to join him for BBQ tomorrow they old thoughts where long gone. The Anbu smile and walk away it was all to easy.

The council

Was laughing at the idea of getting some new bloodlines when one of the Fat men scream and soon fell over dead with a sword in his back. Everyone look around until another man fell soon everyone rush to the door but found it was lock, and people start to scream for help as one by one everyone start to die. "Fool you went behind the Hokages back now you must pay the price..." Everyone start to scream as blood start to drip on the floor; soon it was quiet and everything was done. Outside the door was a group of men with long swords with curves on it yes tomorrow would be good.

Hokage house

Sakura and the girls climb up the stairs, and didn't notice a seal glowing around the house. Soon they made it to Naruto room slowly enter the room. Sakura and Hinata nod and walk up to the boy now whom was a man; they slowly pull down the cover to see him sleeping with normal pants on and a black t-shirt. Sakura and Hinata both look at each other and Nod there heads and pull down his pants showing his sexy black underwear with the uzumaki crest on it.

"This is it..." Ino said and watching as she watch Sakura along with Hinata...pull down Naruto Underwear and gasp at what they saw it was small! Not just small but be was smaller then smaller it was like peanut. "WTF..." But hinata grab Ino mouth and she point at it and Sakura was looking at it with shock then understanding. "Now I see why Naruto doesn't date...how could we miss it..." Hinata eye's were lock on and she cried the man she loved was not a man at all but just a child with no penis... Hinata felt sick she want to be with Naruto and have family he told her over and over again to fuck kiba but she didn't want him.

Naruto knew that Kiba had the second best dick of all Konoha with Sai coming in first place. Naruto should know he taste it himself. He gave Kiba the award and told him to wear it with pride, Kiba got so many girls after that that Tsume Kiba mom had to lock Kiba up for a month.

Kiba had also figure out that Naruto was only a Alpha on the battle field at home he was nothing, Naruto told Kiba that he could have Hinata because she need a Alpha in the sheet to keep her mouth shut but Hinata had to be stupid, but Kiba didn't care he was happy to get pussy like he was.

Hinata want to kill Naruto as she saw her dream shatter and she spoke... "He has no chakra down there it seem he not so great after all I wonder whom got the first dick award if it wasn't Naruto..." Hinata said and then the door slam shut and a seal appear on the wall and then a laugh was heard it was cold and evil...

"WELL WELL WELL LOOK WHOM DECIDE TO ATTACK THERE HOKAGE!" Naruto eyes open to show one red and one blue and the girls tried to back away, but then Naruto appear with both hands around Hinata and Sakura necks... Sakura scream as the Chakra start to burn her and soon they saw red Chakra start to come out his body... "NARUTO FIGHT HIM!" Hinata cried and Naruto smile... "Fool you just had to follow the conceit fools... Also to answer your question Hinata.. Sai has the biggest dick of are generation I taste him myself... To bad you won't be able to..." Hinata eyes widen as she felt her body get hot and then Naruto destroyed her dress and Hinata had tears... "YOU MONSTER!" Hinata scream and Naruto smile... "I don't need you anymore... I have Hanabi and Moegi... NOW SCREAM FOR ME!"

Form the road all you could hear was the scream and few people cover themselves as the other blush thinking it was screams of lovers going at it in the night sky, but only if they knew the truth if only they knew.

BBQ Next day

Tsunade along with the other were at the BBQ having a party and trying particular new meat in the store everyone said it was to die for and it was cook just right. Soon Naruto came in and join the party, but that was when Hanabi and Moegi enter and start to eat on the meat with a blushing on there face. Naruto knew why they were laughing and let them enjoy themselves. "Naruto this meat is the best how did you do it..." Tsunade ask she along with everyone one else stop and listen to Naruto and he smile.. "Well Tsunade it took all night but I final got the meat just right..." Tsunade eye's widen as did everyone else as they all heard the scream of the night and many of them though it was love calls. "What's wrong Tsunade? Why are you not eating your precious meet..." Naruto ask as Sai, Moegi, Hanabi keep on eating as it was funny to see the look on there face.

After that day 3 great thing happen

1: All the marriage contract that came for naruto stop

2: Naruto rule Konoha and got ride of the both council and rule alone

3: Rumor start to spread about what happen to Ino-Saku-Hina but the only they knew for sure was they never came back form there Triple-S mission give to them by Tsunade Senji and the Council

Which lead to a new rumor about the Tsunade Senji and Shizune magically discovery a eternal youth power, but never return form that quest. It was also notice that Naruto was walking with a limp for the first time.

END


End file.
